


get a room

by volleybells



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: Fence needs more fanfic, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oneshot, anyways i hope this is a valid contribution to the fandom, i keep deleting my tags, let seiji have his sundaes 2k18, sort of i mean he was gonna be the barista, they go for ice cream, what the fuck how does this work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleybells/pseuds/volleybells
Summary: seiji and nicholas the disaster gays go out for ice cream and it's not a date or anything nope





	get a room

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new be nice

"Mmm...I don't know though...that lemon sorbet looks really good," Nicholas said, inspecting it through the glass of the ice cream cabinet. He sighed. "But so does caramel. Oh, my god, I almost forgot Oreo! I am so, so sorry, satan-"

"What," Seiji interrupted.

Nicholas opened his mouth to probably tell Seiji some bullshit he didn't need to know, but the guy behind the counter coughed irritably. 

"Sorry, he's always like this," Seiji told him. "Never shuts up." 

In normal circumstances, Nick would have thrown whatever was nearest in the direction of Seiji's face, but he was so absorbed in the battle of lemon vs oreo that he didn't even hear. 

A large queue had formed for ice cream whilst Nicholas was probably listing the pros and cons of each flavour, Seiji inwardly sighed. This was so embarrassing. Why had he even suggested this? Oh right, he hadn't. Nicholas had insisted on crashing Seiji's Sunday morning chocolate fudge sundae routine.

Eventually, he elbowed Nicholas viciously. "Hurry up, Zero. There's a queue."

Nicholas straightened up at that. He stuck his finger in seiji's face and said heatedly, "First of all, I told you not to call me Zero! Secondly, don't you dare disrespect the long and painful process of choosing an ice cream flavour. I'm going to have to start again now, no thanks to you. And I forgot my pros and cons lists-" Seiji snorted. Of course. What an idiot. 

"Why don't you just pick oreo and then we can move on?" Seiji interrupted. 

"No, you dumbass! I can't pick Oreo, I had Oreos for breakfast!" Nicholas retorted.

"WhAt? Oreos for- actually never mind, that seems like exactly something you'd do. Pick lemon then," Seiji suggested, scowling at his stupid, annoying roommate. Nicholas glared right back.

"No. It's June 2nd. You can't eat anything lemon related on June 2nd," he said finally, crossing his arms. 

"That's not a thing!" Seiji snapped, throwing up his hands.

"Yes it is!" Nicholas fired back. He turned to the cabinet again. "You know what, I'll just get chocolate fudge."

"But that's stupid, I'm having the exact same, you could just share mine-"

"Just get a room!" The guy behind the counter shouted. The entire parlour turned to stare, not that they all hadn't been quietly listening to the entire arguement, snickering into their sundaes.  
"I'm so done with your married couple bickering! Just get it over with!" 

There was a silence.

"Uh," said Nicholas, frowning. "We aren't a couple."

The guy stared from seiji to Nicholas and back again. Then he laughed for what seemed like an hour. "You're kidding, right?" He gasped. Then he saw the look on their faces and sobered up immediately. "You're not kidding, are you?"

They continued staring at him.

"This is awkward," said the guy, chuckling nervously.   
He ended up giving them pistachio for Nicholas and coffee for Seiji. Seiji loathed both flavours, so Nicholas ate all of it. And to top it off, Nicholas dragged him off into the mall to look at fencing gloves afterwards.

It was the worst day ever.


End file.
